Mary Hughes
|image= |kanji= マリーヒューズ |rōmaji=''Marī Hyūzu'' |alias= |race=Human |gender=Female |age= |height= |weight= |birthday= |eyes=Yellow |hair=Purple White |blood type= |affiliation= Zentopia Church |previous affiliation= |occupation= |previous occupation= |team=Legion Corps |previous team= |partner= |base of operations= |status=Active |relatives= |counterpart=Hughes |magic= Command Magic |weapons= |manga debut= |anime debut=Episode 129 |japanese voice= Shiori Izawa |english voice= |image gallery= yes }} Mary Hughes (マリーヒューズ, Marī Hyūzu) is the Earth Land counterpart of Hughes and a member of the Legion Corps of Zentopia, who uses Command Magic as her form of Magic.Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 128 Appearance Mary Hughes appears like her Edolas counterpart Hughes, only with a feminine façade. She has shoulder-length purple hair, save for a wide streak of white hair that runs across the left side of her face. She has yellow eyes and thin eyebrows styled into the shape of arrows. Mary Hughes wears a dark green full-body suit, which is sleeveless. Under the top of this suit she has a white collared shirt, through which she ties a red ribbon. Around her waist sits a brown utility belt. Her hands are covered with long gloves that end just before her elbow and her feet are covered by large brown boots. Personality Mary Hughes has a slightly malicious and cruel personality, laughing at the Fairy Tail guild when she saw the pain they were in when they couldn't win against her. She seems to have a liking of controlling people, manipulating them with her Magic and enjoying the fact that she can make them attack their own friends. Even the key which Lucy considers to be her father's memento doesn't make Mary care, saying that she would have the more reason to steal it. She doesn't like people commenting on her appearance, seen when she stated to instantly dislike Natsu when he commented on the fact that she was a woman. When Kinana threw rocks at her, Mary Hughes claimed she was angry enough to commit murder, hinting that she does not like being made to look weak. When asked by Lucy why she would allow her and Michelle to fall over a cliff, Mary Hughes nonchalantly states that if they fall, they will be injured enough that they won't be able to escape her, showing a total lack of caring for others that she considers her enemy or target. Synopsis Key of the Starry Sky arc Note: Events in this arc occur only in the anime and do not constitute canon material. Mary Hughes appears one day at the Fairy Tail guild alongside Earth Land Sugarboy and Earth Land Coco. After initially being confused by the fact that some of the Fairy Tail members claim to know her, Mary Hughes overlooks the questions directed at her and demands that the Fairy Tail guild hand over Lucy Heartfilia. When the guild refuses, she watches as Earth Land Coco and Sugarboy attack, laughing when she sees the guild having trouble against them. When Natsu moves to attack her, Mary Hughes pulls out a long wand in the shape of a hand, and uses her Magic to take over and command Natsu's body, forcing him to attack his own friends. When the others try to attack her as well, she uses the same technique on them, and no-one is able to land a blow on her. When Lucy and Michelle run from the guild, Mary Hughes uses Natsu to make a smoke screen cover, allowing her and her allies to escape the guild unnoticed. She pursues Lucy and Michelle and eventually finds them in a forest. Once again utilizing her Magic, Mary Hughes forces Michelle to walk towards the edge of a cliff, demanding that Lucy come with her without fighting back. When Lucy grabs Michelle and demands that Mary Hughes stops, Mary Hughes states that if both of them fall off the cliff, they will sustain injuries great enough that she won't have to worry about them running away again. When Lucy still refuses to let Michelle go, Mary Hughes forces them both over the cliff. Magic and Abilities Command Magic: Mary Hughes has shown great skill in the art of Command Magic, using a large, hand-shaped wand to take over the bodies of her enemies. Once under her command, Mary Hughes can manipulate the person into doing what she wants, from attacking a person -or themselves- with their Magic, to walking to a certain place she specifies.Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 130 However, this only works on human beings and beings such as Celestial Spirits are unaffected.Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 131 Equipment Tact/Wand: Mary Hughes uses this for her magic it is in the shape of a dried wooded hand with the index finger pointing forward.Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 131 Battles & Events *Mission: Retrieve Jude Heartfilia's Memento! *Fairy Tail vs. Sugarboy (Earth Land), Mary Hughes & Coco (Earth Land) *Lucy Heartfilia vs. Mary Hughes References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Anime Exclusive Category:Villains Category:Zentopia Church members